


Kiss Me Kit

by gemothy



Category: 16th & 17th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Anachronistic Dialogue, Anachronistic everything really, Gratuitous Oxfordian-bashing, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemothy/pseuds/gemothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Will and Kit get up to mischief backstage, and your author makes terrible film references. Disclaimer: I am not sorry for the title or any other embarrassing attempts at humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Kit

The Earl of Oxford has written a play, and it’s the dullest thing on God’s green earth. Officially, the author “simply wishes to remain anonymous”, but Will’s spotted the pompous twat in the box opposite and he seems to be the only person enjoying the play- including the actors. Luckily Will isn’t actually _in_ it, so he can keep one eye on the stage and one on the Earl. At least, he _could_ , if he didn’t have Kit Marlowe’s left elbow digging into his side.

“I’m _bored_ , William. You’re an actor, entertain me. Somebody’s got to.”

Will rolls his eyes. “We’re supposed to keep an eye on this clusterfuck, is that not entertainment enough?”

“Not of the kind that I would like.” Kit grins and waggles his eyebrows. Will simply drags himself out of his seat as if to go backstage.

“Right, come on. We’ll get paper and ink- I’ll take some notes on whatever the hell this is, and you can write down whatever debauchery is filling up your brain and trying to dribble out of your ears.”

Kit visibly brightens at that, practically skipping down the steps and round the back of the building. When they bump into Henslowe, he brings out his most charming smile, insisting that _really_ , they just need to be able to make some notes on this very interesting play. Will can spot a familiar gleam in his eye, however, that means he’s almost certainly lying and nearly as likely to be planning something terrible.

Henslowe seems to think so too, because no sooner has Kit shoved Will behind a convenient pile of scenery than they hear his footsteps passing by. They both hold their breath as the steps stop just short of where they’re standing, and breathe a sigh of relief as they begin to fade away. Kit giggles madly, and the steps falter, making him clam up as quickly as he started. Will spots the opportunity to create some mischief of his own, placing his finger to his lips for a moment before sidling up to Kit and pressing him against the wall.

Kit gives Will a silent, questioning look, but all he receives in return is a smirk and a line of slow, soft kisses that wanders along his jawline and down towards his collar. He opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a strangled squeak- a squeak just loud enough to send those footsteps back in their direction. He glances towards their source, then back at Will, and as comprehension dawns he grins, pulling Will close and sliding his hands underneath layers of clothing. His fingers drift along Will’s waistband, under his shirt, and Will only manages to keep quiet by nuzzling into Kit’s neck to muffle any sounds that come out of their own accord.

The footsteps draw nearer, now accompanied by creative swearing and a variety of imaginative threats about what Henslowe’s going to do if and when he finds them. They can't get caught like this, but by now neither of them cares; each one of them has a reckless streak the size of the Thames itself. When Kit rakes his nails down Will’s back, Will growls into his ear, and is only saved by a roar from the audience outside and some explosive cursing as Henslowe runs off to deal with whoever’s responsible.

They break apart eventually, giggling like the naughty schoolboys they used to be, not so long ago; by the time anyone comes looking for them again they’ve managed to find some papers and eavesdrop on enough snippets of conversation to bluff their way through any awkward questions. Squeezing back into their seats in time for act five is a bit of a struggle, admittedly, but they do manage to scribble down a few notes after all- even if the only thing Kit bothers to write is a selection of filthy rhymes and an IOU for later.


End file.
